VnC, Target On!
by caramelhae
Summary: [CRACKFIC] — Yang satu nggak peka, yang satu in denial; gitu aja terus sampai Harvest Goddess dan Witch Princess rukun. Tapi tenang, para matchmaker Sunshine Islands akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyatukan mereka!
Enam orang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di pojok Diner dengan ekspresi lelah terlukis di wajah masing-masing. Seperti tim voli yang kalah telak dalam pertandingan, aura suram tak henti menguar dari lingkaran kecil tersebut—membuat Nick, si pemilik restoran, jadi bingung sendiri. Julia yang biasanya murah senyum tampak gusar; Denny yang senantiasa optimis terlihat capek; Lanna yang selalu ceria berkali-kali mendesah muram; Pierre menatap mi goreng favoritnya dengan tak berselera; Elliot menggeletakkan kepalanya di meja; Natalie mengacak rambut pinknya frustrasi.

Oh, apa gerangan yang membuat para bujang dan gadis ini jadi depresi seolah kehilangan masa depan?

Julia mengeluh, "Serius deh, lebih baik aku disuruh mengawinkan dua ratus sapi sekaligus daripada mengurusi _dua orang itu_ …."

"Aku pun lebih memilih berkencan dengan Elliot daripada berusaha menciptakan situasi romantis—lagi—untuk _dua orang itu_ ," Natalie menimpali. Julia lantas melemparkan tatapan _aku-baru-tahu-kalau-kau-inses_ pada Natalie.

Lanna dan Denny bertukar pandang; duo pemancing itu sama-sama bingung mencari cara membangkitkan semangat para anggota _tim operasi khusus_ yang baru dibentuk lima hari lalu ini.

"Jangan menyerah, teman-teman. Pasti kita akan berhasil bila berusaha lagi," Lanna berupaya memotivasi, meski nada dan ekspresinya sendiri pun menyuratkan kalau ia tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Malam ini _dia_ bakal balik ke kota, artinya kita mesti menunggu Senin depan," gumam Elliot.

"Nah, itu dia!" Denny menjentikkan jari. "Selama dia tidak ada di sini, kita manfaatkan waktu untuk memintal jala strategi yang lebih kuat, agar presentase keberhasilannya meningkat. Begitu dia datang— _boom_! Dua ikan bodoh itu bakal terjaring dan tak bisa kabur lagi."

"Bagus juga analogimu," puji Julia yang tampaknya mulai sedikit mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupnya. "Ini cuma masalah strategi, kan?"

Lima orang lainnya mengangguk-angguk pada pertanyaan retoris Julia. Gadis cantik berkuncir kuda itu lalu kembali angkat bicara, "Nah, sebelum kita menyusun strategi baru, ada baiknya kita me- _review_ kegagalan-kegagalan kita sebelumnya, agar kesalahan yang sama tidak terulang kembali."

Tiga pasang _bachelor_ dan _bachelorette_ Sunshine Islands mendongak, di otak mereka terputar _flashback_.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc**. Saya cuma meminjam karakternya demi kepuasan pribadi dan berbagi hiburan.

 **.: VnC, Target On! :.**

by orichalc

 **WARN (!): OOC GARIS KERAS**

((dan valsea garis keras))

Karakterisasi Vaughn dan Chelsea serta para karakter lainnya di cerita ini beda banget sama yang di cerita-ceritaku yang lain. Sesekali pengen bikin Valsea versi somplak xDD

 **WARN [2]:** bahasa non-baku, romance bebegoan, humor receh sereceh-recehnya uang koin, _breaking the fourth wall_ bertebaran, plot randomzz, dan sebangsanya. pokoknya kalo ada hal yang aneh … tolong iyain aja :')

.

.

.

 **Well, enjoy~! ^^**

.

.

.

 **Attempt #1 – From role playing to realization**

" _Perkenalkan, aku Pierre, keturunan ke-17 keluarga gourmet terkenal! Sebagai ahli masakan, kalau soal menemukan kombinasi bahan yang pas, akulah masternya. Nah, dengan_ sense-of-combining _-ku itu, aku bisa melihat kalau dua orang itu punya kombinasi yang pas—baik dari sifat maupun fisik—dan tinggal sedikit diolah agar bisa menjadi pasangan yang matang, hahaha!"_

 _._

Chelsea sedang berjalan menyusuri jembatan yang menghubungkan Ranch Island dan Verdure Island ketika Pierre berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil berseru, "Ah, Chelsea, kebetulan sekali! Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Chelsea menggaruk kepala. "Boleh aja, kebetulan aku lagi nganggur nih."

Senyum sejuta dolar langsung mekar di wajah imut Pierre. Kemudian sang gourmet muda menunjuk Charlie dan Eliza yang berdiri di depan rumah bercat ungunya. "Anak-anak itu memaksaku bermain rumah-rumahan bersama mereka. Padahal aku punya banyak pekerjaan, maklum, evaluasi gourmet akan diadakan seminggu lagi."

Chelsea menelengkan kepala. "Eh? Bukankah evaluasi gourmet tahunan baru diadakan sebulan lalu?"

Pierre kelimpungan. "Uh, se-sekarang sistemnya berubah! Jadi bulanan! Ngomong-ngomong, anak-anak itu butuh dua orang untuk memerankan ayah dan ibu. Artinya, kita butuh seorang lagi …."

"Hm … siapa ya? Elliot?"

Pierre langsung menggeleng, "Jangan Elliot, dia lagi sibuk! Ah, bagaimana bila orang itu?"

Chelsea mengikuti arah pandang Pierre, dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berdandanan koboi yang baru saja keluar dari Toko Mirabelle. Gadis itu langsung melambaikan tangannya dan berseru, "hei, ayo ke sini!" dan direspons yang bersangkutan dengan melempar tatapan _gawat-ada-pengganggu_ kemudian langsung memutar jalan demi menghindar.

Bukan Chelsea namanya kalau tak pemaksa; gadis itu segera melompat, meradang, dan menerkam tubuh Vaughn dari belakang, membuat tubuh lelaki itu limbung dan nyaris jatuh tersungkur di tumpukan daun.

"Hei, hati-hatilah!" sembur Vaughn.

Chelsea mencebik. "Salahmu sendiri, menghindar seperti tadi."

Si koboi berambut putih mendesah. "Dari ekspresimu saat menyapaku tadi, aku tahu kalau kau berniat menyeretku dalam hal-hal aneh tak berguna."

"Wow, aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah pembaca raut wajah."

"Aku lapar, jangan ganggu." Vaughn hendak melangkah pergi, namun si petani brunet keburu mencekal pergelangan tangannya, lalu menyeretnya ke depan rumah Pierre, di mana Charlie dan Eliza sedang menunggu.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Vaughn dengan nada bete sambil mendudukkan diri di atas karpet yang digelar seadanya di atas pekarangan. "Ya ampun, orang macam apa yang bermain rumah-rumahan di penghujung musim gugur yang dingin begini," gerutunya kemudian.

"Selamat datang, Ayah," ucap Charlie dan Eliza berbarengan dengan nada polos.

"Selamat datang, suamiku tercinta!" pekik Chelsea girang. Dari dua bocah yang berperan sebagai anak, justru sang pemeran ibu yang paling antusias dalam permainan bocah ini. Vaughn pasti bakal mengatainya 'dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia!' kalau saja ia tak membisu.

Apa-apaan dengan panggilan sayang yang diikuti dengan rangkulan erat di pinggang. Memang, dari segala manusia yang pernah dikenal Vaughn, Chelsea-lah yang paling doyan menebar skinship seenak jidat, sehingga lambat laun Vaughn jadi terbiasa. Tapi, tetap ada saat-saat di mana Vaughn merasa lebih baik Chelsea berada dalam jarak minimal sepuluh meter darinya.

Di balik pohon, Pierre cengar-cengir girang. "Ahaha, wajah merona Vaughn benar-benar menghibur."

"Kalian para lelaki memang mudah dibaca, ya?" tiba-tiba suara perempuan menimpali. Pierre menoleh, mendapati Natalie bergabung dengannya dalam 'kegiatan mengintip keluarga bahagia yang tengah piknik' itu dari balik pohon.

"Dan kalian, para perempuan, begitu sulit ditebak," sahut Pierre. "Lihatlah Chelsea—bagaimana bisa ia terlihat biasa saja, sementara Vaughn jelas-jelas salah tingkah begitu?"

Natalie mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa petani itu memang agak bego bila menyangkut hal romantis. Dia selalu menganggap keakrabannya dengan Vaughn sebagai persahabatan semata. Tak lebih."

"Fufufu, tenang saja, dengan permainan ayah-ibu-an ini, Chelsea akan melihat Vaughn sebagai pria," ucap Pierre dengan kepercayaan diri meluap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayah dan ibunya lagi berantem tuh," ujar Natalie. Pierre pun mengembalikan fokus pada dua orang targetnya.

Dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang sembelit selama setahun, si gadis berambut cokelat mendengking, "Sayang! Aku—aku tak menyangka bila kau membohongiku selama ini—"

"Haaaaah?" Vaughn memasang tampang ' _sumpe-lo_ ', bingung karena Chelsea tiba-tiba berdialog random sambil membanting peralatan masak-masakan milik Eliza.

Chelsea berbisik, "Psst, permaiannya nggak seru bila tanpa bumbu. Ikuti saja," kemudian gadis itu berdiri, mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Vaughn memutar bola mata sinis. Wah, seharusnya si drama queen ini mendaftar jadi pemain opera daripada mencangkuli tanah.

"Kau menikahiku hanya demi hartaku," Chelsea memegangi dada seperti protagonis sinetron paling tersakiti di dunia, "sebenarnya ada wanita lain yang kaucintai, bukan?"

Charlie, Eliza, Vaughn, Natalie, dan Pierre _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Chelsea masih larut dalam _her own weird world_. "Bahkan kau menipuku soal anak-anak ini!" suaranya meninggi sampai-sampai Vaughn khawatir orang sedesa bakal keluar rumah. "Sebenarnya mereka bukan anakku! Mereka adalah buah cintamu dengan wanita itu—tapi selama ini aku percaya bila mereka adalah anakku. Alangkah teganya dirimu," isak Chelsea sambil menyusut air mata buayanya.

"…" Vaughn nyaris konslet. "… Aku tahu kau tolol, tapi bagaimana bisa seorang ibu tidak menyadari hal semacam itu, sementara dialah yang mengandung selama sembilan bulan!?"

"Oh, anggap saja ini cerita fantasi di mana prialah yang hamil," ucap Chelsea dengan tampang serius.

Vaughn mendengus, lalu memandang Charlie dan Eliza yang terbengong-bengong karena ke-hyper-an Chelsea. "Hei, anak-anak, tolong teleponkan ambulans. Ada orang yang demam di sini. Ah, tidak, rumah sakit jiwa saja."

"Dan sekarang kau menganggapku gila, Sayang? Betapa kejam—hmph!"

Vaughn menyumpal mulut Chelsea dengan gumpalan kertas. Chelsea murka dan mencubit lengan Vaughn dengan tenaga berlebih.

Natalie berkomentar, "Jujur saja, bukannya romantis, malah terlihat seperti pertunjukkan komedi di mataku."

Pierre meringis.

.

(Usaha pertama gagal, salahkan kelakuan Chelsea yang … begitulah.)

.

.

.

 **Attempt #2 – Save-me-prince cliché isn't bad, is it?**

" _Yo, aku Natalie. Sebenarnya aku tak doyan mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi siapa sih yang tak gemas melihat pasangan ala sinema komedi-romantis begitu? Yang satu denial, yang satu nggak peka—begitu saja terus sampai Elliot jadi keren!"_

 _._

Natalie menepuk-nepuk punggung Pierre dengan penuh simpati sambil menuturkan kalimat penghibur ("Tak apa-apa, kau sudah berusaha kok"), tapi tetap saja cowok bertampang shota itu pundung to the max. Sudah rela menyogok Charlie dan Eliza dengan dua batang cokelat demi menyuruh mereka pura-pura ingin main rumah-rumahan, eh Chelsea dan Vaughn malah adu bacot yang diakhiri dengan saling timpuk.

Puas mem- _pukpuk_ Pierre, Natalie berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum miring. "Rencanamu memang gagal, tapi milikku tidak akan."

Natalie keluar dari balik batang pohon yang jadi tempatnya mengintip tadi, menghampiri Vaughn, Chelsea, Charlie, dan Eliza yang entah bagaimana ceritanya malah bermain petak umpet.

"Halo, Natalie!" Chelsea langsung menyadari keberadaan si rambut pink. "Hari yang cerah, ya? Eh btw itu si Pierre kok jongkok di dekat pohon sih?"

"Dia lagi bertapa. Biarkan saja," sahut Natalie sekenanya. "Oh ya, aku butuh jamur untuk dimasak. Bisakah _kalian berdua_ pergi ke Mushroom Island dan memunguti sekeranjang untukku?"

Vaughn mengernyit. "Aku juga?"

Chelsea menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bukankah kau benci jamur, Natalie?"

Si rambut merah jambu speechless sesaat. "…. Ah—itu—tiba-tiba saja aku suka. Mengapa? Tidak boleh?" Natalie menatap Chelsea setajam silet.

"Eh, ba-baiklah, kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan keahlianku dalam berburu jamur," Chelsea menyeringai, lalu menarik lengan Vaughn. "Ayo pergi!"

"Oi—kenapa aku mesti ikut?"

"Sesekali, Vaughn. Kau kan jarang banget ke pulau lain. Sayang lho, kapan lagi bisa berada di kepulauan unik yang pulaunya bervariasi seperti ini?"

"Hhh, terserah."

Mereka pun pergi ke Mushroom Island via ojek speedboat gratisnya Kirk.

.

Chelsea kembali ke Verdure Island dalam keadaan luka-luka, digendong dengan piggy back style oleh Vaughn.

… Itulah yang dinanti-nantikan Natalie.

Jadi, kemarin, gadis shipper itu menemui si lelaki primitif yang tinggal di Mushroom Island untuk bernegosiasi. Memanfaatkan kepandaian Shea merancang jebakan untuk menangkap hewan, Natalie pun menyuruhnya untuk membuat satu jebakan; namun bukan untuk binatang, melainkan untuk sahabatnya sendiri.

("Taruh jebakannya di tempat yang pasti dijamah Chelsea saat berburu jamur. Pastikan aman dan tak tak membuat Chelsea cedera berat apalagi modar—tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terkilir ringan.")

Natalie tersenyum bangga (yang di mata Pierre, terlihat seperti senyum mafia), mengagumi idenya yang brilian. Bila Chelsea terluka, otomatis Vaughn bakal membantunya—dengan demikian, akan tercipta situasi diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih ala film Disney yang sering ditontonnya dulu waktu zaman masih ingusan. Yah, meski Vaughn lebih mirip koboi salah gaul daripada pangeran, sih …. Tapi yang pasti, situasi itu bakal menciptakan debaran yang berujung pada keduanya menyadari perasaannya masing-masing.

Caranya licik? Culas? Hah, biarlah! Toh tak selamanya sesuatu didapat dengan cara lurus, apalagi bila berkaitan dengan menyatukan dua orang yang konon ketidakpekaannya menembus langit itu.

Selang sekitar lima belas menit, dua target kembali dengan speedboat. Sesuai rencana, ada yang terluka … tapi (sayangnya) bukan Chelsea.

Natalie membelalak sampai dua biji matanya nyaris copot. "Hah!? Elliot!? Kenapa—"

Berdiri lemah di dermaga, si lelaki berambut pink yang bajunya lusuh seperti habis gegulingan di tanah dibopong oleh Chelsea dan Vaughn.

Chelsea menjelaskan, "Ah, ada kecelakaan. Elliot jalan-jalan di Mushroom Island dan terkena jebakan hewan yang dipasang Shea. Ketika kami datang, dia sudah terjerembap di lubang. Untungnya tak ada cedera berarti, cuma sedikit terkilir."

Kepala Natalie berdenyut hebat, mendadak vertigo. Lalu tanpa ancang-ancang dia mencengkeram kerah baju Elliot, lalu menyeretnya seolah abangnya itu adalah karung beras. Sesampainya di rumah, Natalie membanting pintu dan mengerang, "Dasar tidak berguna! Kau mengacaukan rencanaku!"

Elliot menunduk pilu seperti upik abu yang disiksa ibu tiri. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatap Natalie yang matanya bersinar seperti bos game RPG yang siap mengamuk. "A-aku malah bersyukur rencanamu gagal. Kasihan Chelsea kalau terkena jebakan itu."

Natalie merenung sambil menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol. "Hmmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir, rencanaku memang agak ekstrem sih … tapi tetap saja kau tak kumaafkan!"

Dalam hati Elliot meringis _. Ini yang kakak siapa, yang pegang otoritas siapa …._

"Tenanglah, Natalie. Ini misi bersama, kan? Artinya, keberhasilan satu orang akan dihitung sebagai keberhasilan seluruhnya. Semoga saja rencanaku berhasil."

Elliot mengepalkan tangannya penuh determinasi; Natalie memasang raut tak yakin.

.

(Usaha kedua gagal—malah Chelsea dan Vaughn yang jadi kesatria penyelamat Putri Cinderelliot.)

.

.

.

 **Attempt #3 – Can I have her time for several minutes?**

" _Namaku Elliot. Mu-mungkin aku agak ceroboh dan payah, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menunjukkan kejantananku! Bila aku membuktikan kalau aku hebat dan berguna, Natalie pasti bakal berhenti meledekku, kan?"_

 _._

Chelsea lagi gabut maksimal, begitu juga Vaughn—pasalnya, dua workaholic itu kini nongkrong santai di pinggir jembatan sambil menikmati langit musim gugur yang diwarnai guguran daun warna-warni. O ya, Vaughn yang dulu suka menyendiri seperti orang autis, kini tak keberatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chelsea. Kemajuan yang pesat, bukan?

Menurut hati suci Elliot, mereka pasangan yang cocok (meski sering rusuh dan lempar-lemparan botol susu kalau bertengkar). Masalahnya, Chelsea kelewat polos dan Vaughn bukan hero shoujo manga yang penuh keberanian dan pesona bling bling.

Nah, berhubung Elliot berhati malaikat dan senang membantu, ditambah Chelsea sering menghibahkan sebagian sayur-mayur hasil panennya pada Taro and the family, maka putra Felicia itu akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk berkontribusi dalam kemajuan percintaan sang tetangga.

"Chelsea!" Elliot melambaikan tangan pada sang target yang sedang duduk dengan kaki terjuntai di pinggiran jembatan. "Boleh aku minta tolong?"

 _Wow, permintaan tolong ketiga hari ini,_ batin Vaughn. _Peternak ini ternyata berbakat jadi babu._

"Boleh," tanpa ragu, Chelsea beranjak dari posisi duduk. Saking nganggurnya, dia bahkan merasa tak perlu menanyakan pertolongan macam apa yang dibutuhkan si tetangga. Padahal bisa saja Elliot minta tolong yang aneh-aneh, seperti saat cowok berkacamata itu minta tolong carikan ramuan penumbuh rambut untuk Taro tempo hari. "Ayo, asistenku!" ujar si rancher muda sambil menarik lengan Vaughn.

Si pebisnis hewan ternak merengut. "Hah? Sejak kapan aku jadi asistenmu?"

"Tidak usah!" sergah Elliot dengan wajah memerah seperti anak SMP yang menyatakan perasaan. "Cukup Chelsea saja, karena aku—aku—aku ingin berduaan dengan Chelsea!"

Chelsea terkesiap. "O-oke?"

Singkat kata, Elliot meminta tolong Chelsea untuk mengangkuti kotak-kotak berisi hasil produksi pulau ke kapal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?" tanya Chelsea dalam perjalanan menuju kapal pengangkut.

Elliot mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ti-tidak ada kok—"

Chelsea _sweatdrop_. "Jadi ngapain kau mau berduaan denganku …."

Elliot menyahut dalam hati, _karena aku ingin mendapatkan reaksi tuan berwajah dingin itu_. Ditolehkannya kepala untuk melihat Vaughn yang masih duduk di tepi jembatan. Tak ada reaksi berarti, mukanya tetap datar.

Beberapa belas menit berlalu, dan seluruh kotak sudah selesai diangkut ke kapal. Chelsea pun pamit dan berlari ke Sprout Island—menyusul Vaughn yang tadi pergi ke sana.

Elliot berdiri dengan tablo (tampang bloon) di depan shipping bin. Sejenak kemudian, tengkuknya dialiri aura dingin. Ia menoleh patah-patah dan mendapati Natalie berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum super keki.

"Rencana macam apa itu, haaaah? Yang kulihat kau cuma minta tolong biasa dengan Chelsea."

Elliot menggaruk kepala sambil cengengesan. "Ah itu … aku mau membuat Vaughn cemburu dengan cara mencuri waktu berduaan dengan Chelsea … ahahaha, tapi sepertinya tak sesuai yang kuharapkan."

"Kautahu, seandainya aku punya istri dan istriku itu selingkuh denganmu, bukannya cemburu, aku akan kasihan dengan istriku yang matanya rabun karena memilih lelaki sepayah dirimu," ujar Natalie dingin, nge-jleb di hati Elliot.

Elliot meringis dalam hati (lagi). _Ini yang kakak siapa, yang terbully siapa …._

.

(Usaha ketiga gagal; karena tak selamanya cemburu itu buta.)

.

.

.

 **Attempt #4 – I touch her, doesn't it annoy you?**

"Ahahaha, jujur saja, caramu memang payah," Denny yang baru selesai makan siang di Diner menghampiri mereka berdua. "Tapi kau memberiku ide, Bung!"

Kemudian pemancing itu berlari ke Sprout Island.

" _Oh iya, aku nyaris lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Denny, bisa dikatakan akulah lelaki yang paling dekat dengan Vaughn. Duh, dia itu, bersosialisasi saja payah, apa lagi mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada seorang gadis. Rasanya sepuluh tahun pun tak akan cukup untuknya memberanikan diri. Tapi tenang, tak ada yang tak mungkin bila berusaha!"_

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka memancing," gerutu Vaughn untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Denny menepuk punggung lelaki bertopi fedora itu. "Ayolah, daripada kau nganggur tak karuan, lebih baik memancing! Kalau dapat banyak ikan, uangnya lumayan lho."

"Hm, baiklah." Vaughn mengeratkan genggamannya pada alat pancing. Giliran diiming-imingi duit, langsung menurut.

Sejenak kemudian, Chelsea berseru "ah, dapat!". Rupanya umpan milik gadis itu yang pertama kali disambar ikan.

"Ayo, ulur senarnya!" Denny menyemangati.

Setelah mengulur selama beberapa detik, akhirnya bait berhasil diangkat ke permukaan. Tapi kosong. "… Yah, lepas," gumam Chelsea muram.

"Haha, itu artinya kau perlu banyak latihan! Tenang, pemancing nomor satu Sunshine Islands ada di sini untuk mengajarimu," ucap si pemuda berbandana ungu sambil menunjuk dirinya bangga. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil posisi di belakang Chelsea yang duduk di pinggir dermaga.

"Pertama, kita benahi caramu memegang pancing." Denny pun membungkuk dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Chelsea untuk membenarkan posisi tangan Chelsea di genggaman pancing. Terlalu fokus pada pancingnya, Chelsea jadi tidak _ngeh_ dengan posisi Denny yang seolah hendak memeluknya.

"Nah, sekarang tunggu ikan menggigit umpanmu," lanjut Denny. Posisi tangannya masih sama, kepalanya sedikit turun hingga dagunya menyentuh pucuk kepala Chelsea yang berbalut bandana merah. Meski luarannya nyantai, sesungguhnya Denny sedang tersenyum iblis di dalam hati.

 _Nah, bagaimana reaksimu saat melihat ini, Vaughn?_

 _Mereka bilang, cemburu adalah indikasi rasa cinta. Bila kau tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan secara gamblang, menunjukkan rasa posesif adalah alternatif._

Tapi Vaughn tak berkutik. Lelaki itu terlalu fokus dengan memancing, dilihat dari caranya memandangi permukaan air yang tak kunjung beriak dengan alis berkerut. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia bersuara, "Hei, Denny …."

 _Kenapa? Mau memarahiku dan menyuruhku agar tidak terlalu dekat? Atau menarik lengan Chelsea menjauh dengan kesal?_

"Jangan ajari Chelsea saja. Ajari aku juga."

"Hmm, gimana ya? Aku cuma mau mengajari Chelsea," pancing Denny sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada alat pancing Chelsea yang otomatis membuat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Tidak boleh," tandas Vaughn.

"Haha, kau cemburu?" tanya Denny to the point.

Namun tak ada sanggahan atau sikap denial yang diharapkan Denny. Vaughn cuma mengerutkan alis dan menuding Chelsea dengan telunjuknya. "Kalau kau mengajari dia terus, maka tangkapannya akan lebih banyak dari tangkapanku! Dan itu bila itu terjadi, dia pasti bakal menertawaiku, mengataiku payah, dan sebagainya. Itu menyebalkan, jadi aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Alasan macam apa itu!?" protes Denny.

Chelsea tertawa songong. "Hahaha! Akan kubuat kau malu karena kemampuan memancingmu yang payah. Satu jam lagi," Chelsea menunjuk ember di sebelah kirinya, "ini akan penuh sementara milikmu kosong melompong."

Vaughn tertantang. "Huh, jangan meremehkanku."

Kemudian api persaingan terpercik di mata masing-masing. Kilat imajiner tercipta kala manik ametis Vaughn bertemu dengan netra safir Chelsea. Rivalitas yang mendadak berkobar itu terlalu kental, membuat Denny tak punya ruang untuk melakukan strategi 'hei-apa-kau-cemburu'-nya lagi.

Denny pun menghabiskan satu jam selanjutnya untuk mengajari Vaughn dan Chelsea teknik memancing secara bergantian. Hasil akhir: Chelsea menang telak dan Vaughn bersumpah ia tak bakal memegang alat pancing lagi.

.

(Usaha keempat gagal—ternyata sifat tak mau kalah mereka lebih besar dari bocah.)

.

.

.

 **Attempt #5 – Cooperation is the best way to create love.**

" _Hai, namaku Lanna! Meski aku penyanyi, aku juga pernah jadi pemeran telenovela lho. Aku menjadi seorang gadis polos yang_ clueless _soal cinta, sehingga dibutuhkan dorongan dari teman-temannya untuk membuat ia perasaannya pada sang sahabat. Nah, sekarang aku berperan sebagai teman sang gadis polos. Tentu kalian tahu siapa si gadis polos di sini, kan?"_

 _._

Lanna menghampiri Denny yang sedang jongkok galau di jambancoret pantai.

Si lelaki berkulit tan menghela napas. "Mereka seperti anak kecil yang tak mau mengalah terhadap satu sama lain. Kalau Chelsea wajar saja, tapi ini Vaughn lho!"

Lanna tertawa kecil. "Penelitian mengatakan kalau sifat kita bakal dipengaruhi oleh sifat orang yang paling sering kita temui. Nah, selama berada di sini, si Vaughn paling sering menghabiskan waktunya bareng Chelsea, kan?"

"Makanya ia jadi agak tertular sifat kekanakannya Chelsea," sambung Denny.

"Bila tak bertemu Chelsea, kurasa Vaughn bakal tetap jadi Tuan Membosankan yang menghabiskan hidupnya dengan monoton," ujar Lanna sambil menatap laut yang terbentang luas. Kemudian si pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Yosh, akan kupersatukan mereka!"

.

"Eh? Kau menyuruh kami pergi ke tambang?"

Si popstar yang tengah vakum dari karirnya itu mengangguk, lalu mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah. "Aku butuh Moonstone untuk membuat perhiasan."

Chelsea menggaruk kepala, tampak ogah-ogahan. "Eh, sebenarnya aku lagi malas ke tambang …."

"Kumohon," Lanna memelas sambil melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu. Chelsea meneguk ludah.

"Ba-baiklah," Chelsea yang pada dasarnya tidak tegaan akhirnya menyerah kelewat cepat. Lanna pun bersorak girang.

Lalu si pirang berbando hijau itu menoleh pada Vaughn—yang ajaibnya dari rencana main rumah-rumahan Pierre sampai sekarang masih anteng di dekat Chelsea. "Temani dia, ya."

"Hah? Kenapa hari ini semua orang menyuruhku menemani Chelsea melakukan ini dan itu sih?"

"Karena kau adalah asistenku," jawab Chelsea. "Nah, sekarang ayo ke tambang."

Vaughn misuh-misuh saat Chelsea menarik kain putih pengikat lehernya seolah benda itu adalah tali pengekang anjing. Lanna antara geli dan prihatin dengan Vaughn yang terkena asistenzoned.

.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang istimewa dalam rencanamu," ungkap Denny jujur.

Lanna menggerakkan telunjuk lentiknya ke kiri dan kanan. "Duh, kautahu, tambang itu panas dan berbahaya—banyak lava dan lubang-lubang, katanya. Bila dua orang ditempatkan dalam situasi demikian, otomatis mereka akan bekerjasama, kan? Kalau beruntung, bisa saja Chelsea jatuh ke lubang lalu terkilir, dan Vaughn menolongnya. Atau sebaliknya."

Denny ingin headbang ke pasir pantai. _Demi kerang ajaib, apa semua cewek di dunia adalah korban adegan klise lelaki-menggendong-perempuan-yang-terluka!? Sedahsyat itukah efek chick flicks dan opera sabun!?_

.

Jauh panggang dari api, seperti kata pepatah.

Chelsea dan Vaughn kembali dalam keadaan sehat walafiat, hanya kumal karena baju dan kulit mereka coreng-moreng oleh tanah dan debu. Masing-masing tangan mereka menenteng karung—bila ditotal ada empat karung penuh permata dan batu-batuan berharga, belum lagi yang dijejalkan di rucksack Chelsea.

Sambil ber-high five dengan Vaughn, Chelsea berseru riang, "Kerja bagus, asisten! Dengan begini, kita bakal makan enak selama seminggu ke depan."

Vaughn tersenyum lembut, netra ametisnya tertuju pada Chelsea lurus-lurus. Chelsea balas memandang, bibirnya pun melengkung indah. Lagu Full of Happiness milik Suju terputar entah dari radio mana, melatari dua insan yang tengah bertatapan penuh cinta.

"Minggu depan, ayo kita berburu permata lagi," ucap Chelsea mantap. "Aku mesti menabung untuk meng-upgrade barn ke ukuran besar."

… Ralat. Bukan tatapan penuh cinta, tapi tatapan mata duitan.

.

(Usaha kelima gagal—Lanna lupa kalau Chelsea dan Vaughn nafsunya tumpah-tumpah kalau menyangkut pundi-pundi uang.)

.

.

.

 **Attempt #6 – Oh, just shut up and kiss already!**

" _Halo, namaku Julia! Aku adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang dekat dengan Vaughn. Itu pun karena kami rekan bisnis, tidak seperti Chelsea yang berusaha mendekati Vaughn dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Ya, gadis itulah yang mendekati Vaughn dengan begitu gigih hingga mereka bisa seakrab ini sekarang; sampai-sampai Vaughn sendiri jadi luluh dan jatuh hati. Eh? Dari mana aku tahu? Hoho, jangan remehkan intuisi wanita, lho. Tapi, masalahnya … dari dulu sampai sekarang intensi Chelsea tetaplah 'ingin bersahabat'. Sepertinya butuh sedikit usaha agar petani tak peka itu menyadari perasaannya."_

.

"Oi, berhenti mendorongku, Julia—"

"Kali ini jadilah anak penurut!"

"Apa-apaan—"

 _ **BLAM**_.

Sore itu, Toko Mirabelle grasak-grusuk heboh. Julia menyeret-nyeret Vaughn dan Chelsea memasuki kamarnya, lalu begitu dua orang itu sudah berada di dalam, ia langsung melesat keluar dan mengunci pintu dari luar.

 _ **TOK TOK!**_ "Julia, buka!" seru Vaughn sambil menggedor pintu dengan tampang ibu kos pms yang hendak melahap mahasiswa yang menunggak duit sewa selama setahun.

"Pintunya tak akan kubuka sampai kalian menyatakan perasaan terhadap satu sama lain~!" Julia setengah mengancam.

Tatapan pembunuh Vaughn seketika sirna, wajahnya pias memucat. Si lelaki berambut kurang pigmen membeku, sementara Chelsea menaikkan alis bingung.

 _Sialan_ , umpat Vaughn dalam hati. _Mana mungkin mengungkapkan perasaan di tempat seperti ini … Cih, lagipula bukannya aku mau mengungkapkan perasaan atau apa, jangan salah paham_ — (Karena kelewat panik, Vaughn mendadak tsundere.)

Kemudian si _animal lover_ mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; kamar berukuran tiga kali empat meter, hanya ada dia dan Chelsea. Bicara soal Chelsea, gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan raut clueless dan bertanya, "Kenapa Julia mengurung kita?"

Vaughn memijat keningnya. "Orang itu sepertinya kebanyakan bekerja sehingga otaknya jadi agak gila." _Dasar Julia resek akankupukulkepalanyasetelahini_ —

Melihat Vaughn komat-kamit dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya, Chelsea cuma menggumam bingung. Tak setitik pun kecanggungan terpancar dari wajah dara itu, kebalikan dengan Vaughn yang kagok setengah mati. Oke, Vaughn memang bukan orang yang menomorsatukan hasrat berahi; tak sudi ia membiarkan otaknya digerogoti oleh pikiran-pikiran kotor dan hawa nafsu, tapi tetap saja ia adalah lelaki normal yang hormon testoteronnya berfungsi dengan baik ….

Oh, tapi ayolah—ini cuma Chelsea! Ya, ya, cuma Chelsea!

"Hei, Vaughn, kita terkunci di kamar berduaan, tak ada siapa pun selain kita … tidakkah kau berpikir kalau ini situasi yang tepat untuk—"

Vaughn membelalak, perutnya melilit tak karuan lantaran kalimat yang digantung, ditambah dengan ekspresi serius Chelsea.

"—bermain perang bantal?"

"…"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Vaughn bersyukur karena Chelsea lebih bego dari bocah, dan sedikit kasihan karena berpikir jangan-jangan peternak itu aseksual.

.

Di luar ruangan, Julia menempelkan telinganya di pintu dengan ekspresi excited sekaligus tak sabar. "Oh, ayolah, cepat nyatakan perasaan kalian masing-masing."

Mirabelle yang berdiri di balik konter geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putrinya. "Kudengar dari Felicia, kalian para muda-mudi sedang berusaha membuat Vaughn dan Chelsea jadian, ya?"

Julia mengangguk-angguk seperti beo.

Sang ibu tertawa kecil. "Ah, semangat masa muda. Tapi, Julia … tidakkah caramu ini bisa menjurus ke arah yang, err … begitu? Maksudku, lelaki dan perempuan berduaan di kamar …."

"Yup!" Julia tersenyum semanis gulali. Mirabelle bergidik, bagaimana bisa anaknya itu tersenyum manis itu sementara di otaknya pasti terputar bayangan-bayangan adegan yang patut dipertanyakan ratingnya.

Julia tetap melekatkan kupingnya ke pintu, berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apa pun. Namun boro-boro pernyataan perasaan, sedari tadi hanya hening yang didengarnya. _Jangan-jangan mereka malah molor?_

Beberapa jenak berlalu, terdengar suara tawa Chelsea dan gerutuan Vaughn. Lalu dua menit kemudian bergantian Chelsea yang ngedumel.

 _Mereka lagi ngapain sih?_ Julia bertanya-tanya.

Lalu tawa Chelsea kembali membahana diikuti seruan "mampus kau!". Teriakan random macam "giliran aku yang menyerangmu!" dan "kau tak akan bisa menaklukanku" membahana dari dalam.

Tak kuat menahan rasa penasaran, Julia pun menjeblak pintu dan berseru, "Hoi kalian sedang apa—" lalu cewek bertubuh paling bohay sepulau itu _ceghek_.

"…"

"…"

Vaughn dan Chelsea duduk bersimpuh di lantai, berhadapan. Di tengah-tengah mereka berserakan kartu remi dan di sebelah Chelsea ada kotak make up Julia yang isinya diobrak-abrik. Yang lebih bikin gagal paham adalah wajah dua orang itu yang belepotan seperti badut pesta kelebihan make up. Chelsea tampak mengerikan dengan wajah bertabur bedak dan alis super tebal seperti Shinchan. Sementara Vaughn begitu konyol dengan pipi dipoles blush on pink merona dan bibir dilapis lipstik merah tebal.

Chelsea cengengesan. "Eh, hai Julia, tadi kami bosan, jadi aku mengubek lacimu dan menemukan kartu ini. Karena permainannya nggak seru tanpa taruhan, jadi kami buat kesepakatan, siapa yang kalah mesti rela wajahnya dirias oleh yang menang, _tee-hee_."

 _Tee-hee_ perutmu.

Vaughn mengubur wajah ala tante-tante menornya dalam kedua telapak tangan, rasanya ingin berubah jadi remah peyek saja saking malunya. "… Seharusnya aku tak usah setuju."

"…" Julia ingin pingsan. "… Umur kalian berapa, sih?"

.

(Usaha keenam gagal—pada dasarnya Chelsea adalah bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh perempuan dewasa.)

.

.

.

Jadi mak comblang itu mudah? Bah, tolong eksekusi siapa pun yang berani berkata demikian!

Enam orang, enam percobaan, dan enam kegagalan; semuanya terjadi pada hari Senin. Tak mengenal kata menyerah dini, anggota _tim operasi khusus_ tersebut mencoba lagi keesokan harinya; jungkir-balik ngemaso, berusaha membawa progres hubungan bagi dua orang yang sebut saja peternak tengil dan koboi ubanan.

Pada dasarnya, interaksi mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda dari tipikal cerita komedi-romantis; Chelsea datang mengganggu Vaughn, Vaughn marah-marah lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang menohok hati Chelsea, Chelsea ikut sewot lalu menoyor bahu atau kepala Vaughn, Vaughn tambah kesal, Chelsea juga sebal, lalu mereka berdebat panjang lebar sampai akhirnya capek sendiri dan berdamai—begitu terus sampai Taro kawin dengan Harvest Goddess.

Julia mengacak rambut _strawberry blonde_ -nya. "Ya ampun, dari seluruh manusia di pulau ini, mengapa harus mereka berdua yang jadi target kita? Mengapa tidak Natalie dan Pierre, atau Denny dan Lanna? Pasti jalannya bakal lebih mulus."

Dua _couple_ yang disebut Julia tadi langsung pasang muka malu-malu dan saling curcurpan (curi-curi pandang). Namun, teringat progres misi yang masih -1%, mereka kembali pundung.

Lanna berseru dengan suara cemprengnya, "Ah, haruskah kita meminjam alat _love maker_ milik Doraemon!?" karena pusing, dia ngaco.

"Lebih baik kita pinjam _Death Note_ dan tulis nama pasangan bodoh itu di sana," Natalie pasang wajah sadis, membuat Pierre merinding disko.

"Doraemon? Death Note? Apaan tuh?" Julia yang tontonannya Frozen, Rapunzel, dan Fifty Shades of Gray(?) mana mengerti. Gadis itu pun kemudian mengabaikan kebingungannya dan kembali mengangkat topik utama yang membuat mereka berenam berkumpul di sini. "Well, seperti yang dikatakan Denny tadi, kita tak boleh menyerah semudah ini. Karena kemenangan dan hal-hal baik bisa tercapai setelah melalui perjalanan yang tak mulus _._ Pemandangan indah menanti orang-orang yang berusaha mengarungi medan curam. _Believe it, we are fighters_!" Julia Teguh Golden Hair mengakhiri orasinya dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangan.

Namun lima cecunguk lainnya tampak sama sekali tak tergugah, alhasil Julia pundung.

"…"

Hening, lagi.

Sebelum Nick kehilangan pelanggannya karena aura negatif yang keluar dari enam penghuni meja di pojokan itu sungguh membuat siapa pun yang berada di dekat mereka kehilangan selera makannya, pintu restoran terbuka.

Diiringi cahaya terang (yang entah muncul dari mana, sebab hari sudah sore menjelang malam), masuklah dua orang yang kedatangannya membawa semerbak aroma harapan bagi enam muda-mudi yang dilanda desperate akut.

"Halo, semuanya. Kuharap kesibukan ini tak membuat kalian lupa mengambil waktu untuk menikmati keindahan desa kala dihias oleh dedaunan warna-warni yang cantik."

"Kalian terlihat capek. Apa perlu kuberi terapi akupuntur? Dijamin tubuh dan pikiran kembali bugar."

Yang satu berpuisi, yang satu mempromosikan pengobatan tradisional ala daerah asalnya.

"Yo, Will, Lily," sapa Denny tak sesemangat biasanya.

Lanna menyerobot, "Hei, kemana saja kalian? Dari kemarin sama sekali nggak membantu."

Will tertawa pelan sambil berkata, "Kami sedikit berdiskusi—"

"—dan diam-diam menertawai kegagalan kalian," timpal Lily sambil tersenyum manis.

Perempatan muncul di jidat enam orang lainnya.

"Tapi, serius deh," Lily menggeleng-geleng prihatin, "mencomblangkan dengan cara picisan macam itu, memangnya kalian anak SMA? Karena ini menyangkut urusan hati, maka yang diperlukan adalah bicara dari hati ke hati!"

Natalie skeptis. "Gimana caranya?"

Lily dan Will saling bertukar pandang, lalu mengangguk penuh afirmasi. Lalu dua orang yang konon paling bening di antara bachelors dan bachelorettes Sunshine Islands itu berkata serempak, "Serahkan pada kami!"

.

.

.

 **#Attempt 7 – Heart-to-heart conversation**

" _Halo, nama saya Will. Pembaca yang budiman, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi Anda yang (rela) membaca sampai di sini. Mungkin Anda lelah dengan plot yang terkesan mandek, dan bertanya-tanya apa gerangan poin di cerita ini. Nah, doakan agar kami berdua bisa membawa cerita ini ke titik cerah. Mohon bantuannya."_

"… _Eh? Giliranku? Baiklah, namaku Lily … ngomong-ngomong, apa sih fungsi perkenalan ini? Dan pada siapa kita memperkenalkan diri? Err, langsung saja ke ceritanya deh."_

.

Chelsea sedang berjalan keluar Toko Chen ketika seseorang menyapanya.

"Selamat sore, Chelsea. Mau ngobrol denganku sebentar?"

.

Vaughn sedang mondar-mandir di depan Café ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Bisakah kupinjam waktumu sejenak?"

.

Chelsea dan Lily duduk bersebelahan di sisi kiri Ranch Island, menghadap laut biru yang membiaskan lembayung senja.

"Tumben mampir ke sini, Lily. Ada yang mau kamu bicarakan?"

"Ya. Tentang Vaughn."

.

Vaughn dan Will tegak bersisian di pantai yang terletak di sebelah kanan Sprout Island.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Ayo membicarakan soal Chelsea."

.

(Chelsea menelengkan kepalanya; Vaughn menaikkan alisnya.)

.

Seolah memiliki kemampuan telepati, Lily dan Will melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Apa yang muncul di benakmu saat aku menyebut namanya tadi?"

.

Chelsea menggumam, matanya menyipit dan dahinya mengernyit. "Ah, tadi siang—"

Vaughn termenung, kemudian matanya sedikit melebar seperti mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Ah, dia—"

"—tadi siang aku lupa memasukkan bubuk cabe setan ultra pedas ke buburnya! Padahal aku repot-repot memasakkannya bubur untuk itu. Ah, kenapa malah lupa, sih!? Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang merah padam karena kepedasan!"

"—dia belum memberi jatah hasil penjualan permata dan batu-batuan tadi siang. Aku harus menagih secepatnya, sebelum uangnya raib ia belanjakan."

(Lily ingin menceburkan Chelsea ke laut.)

(Will ingin mengubur Vaughn di pasir.)

.

"Ah, bukan itu Chelsea!" erang Lily, sekarang ia paham perasaan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. "Lupakan soal bubuk cabe dan ide-ide gilamu! Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang Vaughn. Dan _perasaanmu terhadapnya_."

"Lupakan soal uang! Uang memang penting, namun kebahagiaan sejati berasal dari hati!" bahkan Will tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menguatkan volume suaranya. Mencegah kemungkinan out of character lebih lanjut, pemuda pirang itu segera berdeham cool dan mengembalikan ketenangannya. "Aku ingin engkau menggunakan hatimu di sini. Nah, sekarang renungkan apa yang _hatimu rasakan kepadanya_."

.

Chelsea tercenung, romannya jadi beberapa tingkat lebih serius.

"Dia itu … orang yang aku tak pernah menyerah untuk mencari perhatiannya. Terkadang aku takut kalau aku mengganggunya, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti mendekatinya. Dan aku … begitu lega dan senang pada saat-saat di mana dia mendatangiku dan mengajakku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Bersyukur, karena ternyata bukan hanya aku yang ingin berteman dengannya."

 _Dan dia yang membuatku tersenyum memandangi kalender seperti orang bodoh saat mengetahui tanggal esok jatuh pada hari Senin._

 _Dia yang memberiku semangat untuk terus maju, maju, dan maju. Dia memang tak pernah bersorak atau menyemangatiku dengan kata-kata, tapi hanya dengan mengingatnya, aku termotivasi untuk terus merawat dan mengembangkan peternakanku. Karena aku ingin ketika dia datang, yang dilihatnya adalah peternakan yang hidup dan patut dikagumi._

.

Vaughn terpekur, air mukanya melunak.

"Dia itu … seperti ekor yang berisik. Sering membuatku sakit kepala, tapi di saat bersamaan sangat sering memenuhi kepalaku. Seperti virus."

 _Datang ke pulau sekali seminggu yang mulanya cuma pemenuhan kewajiban, menjadi lebih dari itu._

 _Dia yang membuatku terpacu untuk terus bekerja keras; bukan cuma demi uang, tapi agar aku bisa jadi pria yang pantas berdiri di samping perempuan setangguh dia._

.

Lily tersenyum. "Hm, begitu. Jadi, dia adalah orang yang berharga untukmu."

Will tersenyum. "Hm, begitu. Jadi, dia adalah alasan utama yang membuat pulau ini jadi lebih menyenangkan bagimu, bukan?"

(Baik Chelsea maupun Vaughn tak menyangkal.)

.

"Kau … apa cita-cita tertinggimu bila menyangkut Vaughn?" tanya Lily.

Chelsea merenung sesaat, lalu dengan mata mengawang jauh ia berkata, "… Pernikahan."

Lily lantas tercengang.

.

"Chelsea itu menurutmu bunga apa, Vaughn?" tanya Will.

"Mm … _Raflesia arnoldi_ …"

"Eh?" Will mengharapkan jawaban berupa bunga mawar, anggrek, atau melati … _tapi kenapa malah bunga bangkai!?_

"Mengapa?" Will tetap terdengar tenang meski hatinya ketar-ketir.

"Karena dia itu … unik. Berbeda dari yang lain. Seperti bunga raflesia yang bentuknya aneh dan tak lazim, tapi menimbulkan kesan mendalam. Dan spesial."

.

Chelsea melanjutkan, "Bila nanti Vaughn menikah, aku akan memberi kejutan spesial untuknya. Seperti meledakkan meja, atau menumpahkan oli di lantai agar ia terpeleset saat berjalan menuju altar."

Lily menepuk jidat. "Astaga, sebenarnya kau itu menganggap Vaughn apa sih?"

"Mm, bagaimana ya? Dia itu orang yang sangat enak untuk dijahili. Melihat dia wajahnya tertekuk kesal karena ulah isengku adalah sebuah kepuasan bagiku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila tidak ada dia—siapa lagi yang bisa kukerjai?"

 _Ini lebih parah dari friendzone_ , batin Lily sweatdrop.

.

Will tertegun. Meski bunganya tidak seelit mawar atau anggrek, tapi filosofinya bagus juga.

"Dan terkadang dia itu bau keringat dan sapi," tambah Vaughn. "Sangat cocok dengan bunga itu."

Will menarik kembali kekagumannya.

.

Lily berkacak pinggang. "Seriuslah sedikit, Chelsea! Aku tahu kau memang suka bercanda, tapi coba kesampingkan dulu sifat itu. Berpikirlah sebagai seorang gadis."

Melihat si perempuan Asia seserius itu, Chelsea tak sanggup membantah. "Ba-baiklah, sekarang aku dalam mode berpikir ala gadis remaja."

Senyum simpul diulas. "Nah, gadis manis, apakah ada tindakannya yang bisa membuatmu berdebar?"

.

"Ehm," Will berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa tengsin. "Uh, jadi—si bunga raflesia ini, apakah kau rela melakukan apa pun untuk melindunginya agar tetap mekar indah?"

.

 _Saat permainan rumah-rumahan, sebersit perasaan aneh sempat melintas di dada Chelsea, namun buru-buru ia tampik dan abaikan._

 _Saat permainan rumah-rumahan, ketika mereka berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu, entah mengapa Vaughn kesal pada kesantaian Chelsea yang membuatnya berpikir kalau ia tak lebih dari seonggok cumi di mata gadis itu._

 _._

 _Saat di Mushroom Island, Chelsea tertegun dengan Vaughn yang memarahi Shea habis-habisan karena menganggap keberadaan perangkap (yang menjerat Elliot) sebagai hal berbahaya. Yang membuatnya terhenyak adalah saat Vaughn berkata, "bagaimana bila Chelsea—yang sering ke sini—sampai terluka, hah!?"; Keceplosan, sepertinya, dilihat dari Vaughn langsung menutup mulut setelah mengatakannya. Tapi, tetap saja … bukankah selama ini Vaughn terlihat seolah tak akan peduli meski Chelsea melompat ke dalam kawah gunung berapi?_

 _Vaughn sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa semarah itu saat melihat Elliot terperangkap jebakan di Mushroom Island. Mungkin karena ia teringat Chelsea yang keluyuran di sekeliling pulau itu nyaris tiap hari, dan bayangan Chelsea jatuh terperosok ke tanah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya._

 _._

 _Chelsea sedang berkoar-koar tentang kehebatannya memancing yang terbukti dari melimpahnya ikan yang didapatnya hanya dalam sekali duduk tadi, ketika Vaughn melempar tatapan tajam seolah hendak menguliti perempuan itu._

" _Haha, kesal karena kalah, ya?" tanya Chelsea dengan nada meledek._

 _Vaughn langsung membuang wajah dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan artikulasi tak jelas, namun telinga Chelsea masih bisa menangkap kalimatnya. "… Jangan biarkan Denny mengajarimu seperti itu lagi," katanya._

 _._

 _Uap panas dari lava dan bau tanah langsung menyergap mereka berdua kala melangkahkan kaki ke dalam tambang. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tanah yang dipijak Chelsea ambles; gadis itu nyaris terjatuh ke entah-lantai-keberapa bila Vaughn tak menahan tangannya dengan sigap._

" _Awasi langkahmu, bodoh—"_

 _Kemudian giliran tanah yang dipijak Vaughn melesak, membuat lelaki itu terjatuh dan otomatis menyeret Chelsea yang lengannya ia genggam._

"…"

"… _A-du-du-duh," ringis Chelsea._

"… _Oi, kau berat," gerutu Vaughn._

 _Chelsea langsung terlonjak begitu menyadari bila ia jatuh menindih tubuh Vaughn. Segera ia berdiri. Namun bukannya meminta maaf, ia malah mendamprat, "Hei, cuma cowok nggak sensitif yang mengatakan 'kau berat' pada seorang cewek!"_

 _Vaughn mendengus. "Ya, ya, kuralat ucapanku. Kau ringan seperti butiran debu," ucapnya asal-asalan. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; batu dan genangan lava tersebar di ruang bawah tanah tempat mereka berada sekarang._

" _Tempat ini berbahaya," tandas Vaughn sambil menatap tajam Chelsea._

 _Chelsea mengangkat bahu cuek. "Um, memang."_

" _Dan kau sering ke sini."_

" _Yah, lumayan untuk mendapatkan penghasilan."_

" _Tidakkah kau memikirkan keselamatanmu?"_

" _Ahaha, tak masalah—buktinya Slater dan Isaac aman-aman aja tuh menambang tiap hari."_

" _Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mereka itu profesional dan dilengkapi dengan alat pengaman seperti helm saat bekerja—sedangkan kau perempuan ceroboh yang gampang celaka karena kelalaianmu itu."_

 _Perempatan muncul di jidat Chelsea. "Mau berapa kali mengataiku bodoh, hah? Oh ya, lebih baik ceroboh daripada kelewat kaku seperti papan kayu … seperti seseorang yang kukenal."_

" _Siapa yang kaumaksud, eh? Bila kau sampai kenapa-kenapa … aku khawatir." Vaughn mengembuskan napas berat._

 _Eh … Eh? Sepasang mata membelalak._

" _Bila kau kenapa-kenapa, siapa yang akan mengurusi ayam, sapi, dan dombamu?"_

"… _Jadi yang kamu khawatirkan cuma hewan-hewanku!?"_

.

(Dari flashback di atas, setidaknya kita tahu kalau usaha demi usaha yang dilakukan enam orang lainnya tak percuma-percuma amat.)

.

.

.

"Arghhh, Vaughn bodoh! Sebenarnya dia itu peduli padaku atau pada hewan-hewan ternakku sih!?" Chelsea mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut seperti orang habis kalah judi. Lily beringsut mundur selangkah.

"Well, aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berteriak kayak gitu …," Lily menggaruk tengkuknya, "tapi tentu saja, kamu adalah prioritas utama Vaughn! Ada perhatian khusus di balik tiap tindakan yang dilakukanya padamu."

Chelsea tertegun, informasi tersebut benar-benar baru baginya. "… Benarkah?"

Lily tersenyum kecil. "Yup."

Chelsea pura-pura membetulkan ikatan bandananya, menutupi wajahnya bersemu merah. Hening selama beberapa jenak, mereka mengambil secuil kesempatan untuk menekuri sungai yang mengalirkan dedaunan gugur ke hilir.

Dengan sepercik rona tersisa di pipi, Chelsea menatap Lily penasaran. "Oh ya, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu membicarakan Vaughn begini?"

.

Vaughn mendesah muram. "… Si bodoh itu. Seharusnya dia pikirkan perasaan orang yang cemas melihat cara pikirnya yang kelewat positive thinking sehingga jadi teledor begitu. Pria sepertiku bahkan berpikir dua kali untuk menjelajahi tambang yang penuh jebakan seperti itu. Dasar …."

"Ehm," Will berdeham, mengalihkan Vaughn dari kegiatan misuh-misuhnya. "Kau menyayanginya sampai-sampai gelisah begitu, bukan?"

Mata Vaughn langsung melebar, seolah terhantam telak dengan pertanyaan—bernada retoris—yang dilemparkan Will tersebut. Segera ia menarik topinya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

 _Perubahan ekspresi manusia memang menarik_ , batin Will sambil mengagumi ekspresi alien— _blushing_ —yang serta-merta mengusir raut dingin lawan bicaranya.

Dua pemilik vokal bungkam selama beberapa detik, memberi kesempatan untuk ombak memperdengarkan irama deburnya dan burung-burung memamerkan kicauan merdunya.

Menyadari Will memandangi dirinya lekat-lekat, Vaughn mengangkat wajah dan mendengus. "Kenapa? Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, kan?" tanyanya ketus, bersikap defensif dengan kembali ke mode jutek.

.

"Bagaimana bila aku menyukai Vaughn?" tanya Lily dengan keyakinan terlukis di keping oniksnya.

"Bagaimana bila aku menyukai Chelsea?" tanya Will dengan keseriusan tersurat dari mata safirnya.

"…"

"…"

(Keduanya termenung.)

.

Usai loading beberapa detik, barulah Chelsea terkesiap hebat. "Eh—EH!? Ka-kau menyukainya!? Si jutek itu!? Ahahaha, mana mungkin!" Chelsea mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Cewek secantik kamu lebih cocok dengan cowok macam Will atau Mark … bukan Vaughn."

.

Vaughn menggaruk telinganya, seolah memastikan kalau indera tersebut berfungsi dengan baik. Pasalnya, ia tak memercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. Mendapati tatapan ' _aku serius_ 'dari Will, lelaki berambut perak itu hanya berkomentar, "… Yah, tak kusangka kalau seleramu begitu. Kupikir kau tertarik dengan perempuan yang rapi dan anggun. Seperti wanita pemburu harta karun itu, misalnya."

.

Lily menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi ala fangirl. "Tapi Vaughn keren, aku memang cuma mengobrol dengannya sesekali saat kami bertemu di Diner, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuatku menyadari kekerenannya!" ucap Lily dengan mata berbinar.

 _Bukan. Jangan menyukainya dengan alasan sedangkal itu …._

(Lily mengerling, didapatinya mata biru Chelsea agak menggelap.)

Chelsea kemudian menilik penampilan pemburu harta karun asal timur tersebut dari atas sampai bawah, terutama bagian pahanya yang terekspos karena belahan roknya yang tinggi. _Hiks putih mulus shinzui, apa kabar aku yang luluran saja cuma setahun sekali._

"Pfft—ahahahaha!" Lily tergelak, sejenak melupakan ketenangan dan keanggunannya. "Berani taruhan, pasti tadi kau membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan diriku, kan?"

Chelsea memaksakan tawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Bolehkah aku menyukai Vaughn?"

"… Ya, silakan saja."

 _Tapi nadamu ragu._

.

Will menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk, ekspresi malu-malu mau. "Ahaha, Chelsea memang tak serapi dan seanggun wanita-wanita lain karena faktor pekerjaannya yang tak memungkinkannya untuk berdandan ria tiap saat. Tapi di situlah charming point-nya, bagaimana dia bisa terlihat manis meski tanpa dandanan dan gaya berpakaian yang rumit. Mengagumkan."

 _Itulah yang selama ini kupikirkan, namun tak pernah kukatakan pada siapa pun. Dan orang ini mengucapkannya dengan tanpa beban seperti itu. Menyebalkan …._

(Mendapati ujung bibir Vaughn berkedut, Will bersorak dalam hati.)

Vaughn kemudian melirik kapal pesiar Will yang terparkir manis di samping dermaga. _Huh apa daya aku yang tiap akhir bulan nyaris jadi semi-tunawisma, makan nasi telur dadar alakadarnya._

Will tertawa kecil nan anggun; bila tak ingat untuk stay in character, mungkin dia sudah ngakak. "Sudah, tak perlu minder begitu, Sobat."

Vaughn kicep. _Apakah orang ini selain punya banyak uang, juga punya kemampuan membaca pikiran?_

"Haha, aku bukan esper pembaca pikiran kok," Will mengklarifikasi, "ekspresimu itu sangat mudah dibaca, lho. Hm, tapi aneh—padahal dulu kamu pintar menyembunyikan seluruh perasaanmu di balik topeng dinginmu. Tapi, sekarang, kamu seperti buku terbuka bila sudah menyangkut Chelsea."

Vaughn menyipitkan matanya. "Kau memprovokasiku," tudingnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Bolehkah aku menyukai Chelsea?"

"… Terserah kau."

 _Tapi alismu menukik tak suka._

.

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Lily. "Hehe, bercanda kok! Vaughn itu tak lebih dari orang asing bagiku, jadi mana mungkin aku menyukainya."

Chelsea tersenyum … lega?

"Tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan bila ada perempuan lain yang jatuh hati dan berusaha mendekatinya, lho."

Chelsea mengangkat bahu. "Ya … kurasa itu bukan masalah."

"Kau berkata 'bukan masalah' karena berpikir kalau orang lain pasti bakal mundur bila melihat sifatnya yang _sangat ramah_ itu, kan? Pasti, jauh, jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau merasa bahwa dirimulah satu-satunya yang bisa menghancurkan dindingnya dan menjangkau Vaughn, kan?"

"…" Tak berkutik, terhantam telak.

Lily menghela napas panjang untuk mengawali perkataan bijaknya, "Tapi … asal kautahu saja, dunia selalu berputar dan tak selamanya kau berada di atas. Bisa saja suatu hari muncul gadis yang mampu meluluhkan Vaughn, dan bila saat itu tiba, apa kaumau tetap berada di sampingnya sebagai sahabat? Menganggapnya sebagai asisten, orang yang sering kaukerjai, atau apalah itu."

Tanpa sadar, Chelsea menggeleng.

"Kemungkinan terburuk, kau baru menyadari perasaanmu ketika semuanya sudah terlambat. Makanya, aku ingin kau menyadarinya sekarang!"

Sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat di samping tubuh, Chelsea berujar lirih, "… Kau benar, aku … selama ini terlalu buta sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau aku … aku …."

.

"Haha, maaf karena sudah membohongimu. Soal diriku yang menyukai Chelsea, itu tidak benar kok. Aku cuma ingin membuat perasaanmu tergugah."

Vaughn mendelik garang, kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Tapi soal Chelsea yang manis dan menarik—aku sama sekali tidak bohong. Seperti bunga baby's breath yang murni dan menyegarkan, namun terkadang bisa menjelma jadi bunga mawar tangguh yang tumbuh di tepi jurang. Oh, oke, cukup dengan analoginya. Yang coba kusampaikan padamu adalah tak menutup kemungkinan bila ada lelaki-lelaki lain yang muncul dan mencoba merebut bunga raflesiamu itu."

Dengan penuh kontemplasi, Vaughn menatap bulan sabit yang timbul-muncul di balik awan.

"Selama sebuah hati belum memiliki pemilik resmi, maka ia bebas condong ke siapa saja. Saat ini mungkin hatinya condong kepadamu—dilihat dari dirinya yang, mungkin tak kausadari, menempatkan dirimu dalam skala prioritas hidupnya. Tapi kita tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh waktu. Waktu itu mengerikan, bahkan ikatan yang kuat pun bisa merenggang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan kau, apa mau membiarkan perasaanmu luruh dan berubah jadi serpihan karena digerus oleh waktu?"

Tanpa sadar, Vaughn menggeleng.

.

 _Puk_. Lily menepuk bahu Chelsea yang masih tergagap-gagap sambil tersenyum super lebar. "Jangan katakan di depanku. Katakan tepat di depan hidungnya! Cepat, susul dia sekarang sebelum kapal yang akan membawanya ke kembali ke kota berangkat!"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Chelsea melesat; memacu langkah secepat kilat—seolah hendak menebus kebodohannya dan ketidakpekaannya selama ini.

.

 _Puk_. Will menepuk punggung Vaughn. "Nah, sampaikanlah sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Vaughn melesat; memacu langkah secepat kilat—bagai mempertaruhkan seluruh isi hatinya yang selama ini terpendam dalam bisu.

.

 _Drap drap drap._

Chelsea melesat di atas jembatan yang menghubungkan Ranch Island dan Verdure Island.

Vaughn memacu langkah di atas jalan batako Sprout Island.

 _Drap drap drap._

Chelsea melewati Toko Mirabelle.

Vaughn melewati Hotel.

 _Drap drap drap._

Dan, keduanya bertemu di tengah jembatan.

.

.

.

Di antara napasnya yang memburu, Chelsea menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gelisah; berusaha menggali kosakata di kepalanya untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mendongak; menatap Vaughn dengan sepasang mata birunya yang berkilat karena pantulan cahaya bulan dan emosi yang membuncah.

Vaughn membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun belum sempat bersuara, Chelsea keburu menudingkan telunjuknya tepat ke depan hidung Vaughn.

Sekali lagi, Chelsea mengela napas lalu berkata sambil memandang Vaughn tepat di mata. Sepasang biru laut berserobok dengan dua keping ametis, saling mengunci pandang.

"Vaughn! Aku memang sering membuatmu kesal dan mungkin banyak merepotkanmu. Apalagi, sifat jahilku selalu kambuh bila berhadapan denganmu. Tapi aku … aku ingin jadi sayap pelindungmu!"

Si target konfesi tertegun selama tanpa berkedip selama tiga detik, lalu tersenyum kecil penuh makna. Senyum kecil itu kemudian berubah jadi tawa; tawa tulus yang membuat Chelsea meleleh hanya dengan melihatnya.

Vaughn menurunkan tangan kiri Chelsea yang menunjuk hidungnya, menggenggamnya erat. Lalu tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Chelsea yang dilapisi bandana merah.

"Dasar tukang serobot. Tapi tak apa … aku tidak keberatan punya sayap pelindung yang usil dan berisik."

.

(Langit malam yang diduduki oleh bulan sabit dan rangkaian bintang, pepohonan yang berdesau diembus angin, serta air yang mengalir tenang di bawah jembatan—menjadi saksi bisu kala si lelaki berhelai keperakan menarik tubuh si perempuan berambut cokelat mendekat, mendekap tubuh mungil sang dara erat.)

.

.

.

Selain benda-benda mati di atas, sesungguhnya masih ada delapan biji saksi hidup. Pasangan baru itu terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri untuk menyadari keberadaan tujuh kepala warna-warni yang menyembul dari balik sisi kiri rumah Slater, serta kepala berwarna kuning yang nongol dari sisi kanan Hotel.

(Dua-duanya _perfect spot_ untuk mengintai, alias ngintip.)

Lily berbicara di depan walkie-talkie yang terhubung langsung dengan partner-in-crime berambut pirangnya di pulau seberang sana. "Lapor, misi selesai. Rincian: sesungguhnya perasaan itu telah mengakar di hati masing-masing, hanya saja si lelaki terlalu kikuk untuk menyatakannya, sementara si perempuan terlalu naïf dan bersembunyi dalam cangkang 'persahabatan'. Tapi sekarang kita tak perlu gusar, karena kini hati mereka telah terhubung dan perasaan mereka telah tersampaikan."

"Duh, mereka pikir ini drama korea?" Natalie sinis, meski wajahnya sendiri memerah.

Pierre tersenyum imut. "Aku senang melihatnya."

Mata Lanna berbinar-binar seperti kemasukan sinar laser. "Oh astaga ya ampun ini lebih romantis dari telenovela mana pun kyaaa—"

Sambil membekap mulut Lanna agar squeling-nya tak terdengar, Denny tersenyum bangga seperti seorang bapak yang anaknya lulus cum laude di Harvard. "Akhirnya kau berhasil jujur, Sobat."

Julia menangis bombay sambil memeluk Elliot—entah modus atau murni melampiaskan kebahagiaan. Elliot turut menitikkan air mata syukur.

"Ah, indahnya kehangatan cinta di musim semi," Will berpuisi.

"Ini musim gugur lho."

.

.

.

 **[END.]**

.

.

.

….wow. #TEPAR

Gila bisa sejebol ini words-nya. Entah kenapa aku jadi maso banget kalo udah nulis Valsea… well meski tepar aku puas ngetiknya, because it's a lot of fun to include many charas in one story hehehe.

E-ehhm, makasih banyak buat yang udah membaca benda nista ini sampai akhir ^q^

Padahal niatnya mau bikin humor yang smooth dan masuk akal(?), tapi berhubung otak lagi receh yaudah lah jadinya slengean nan garing gini www. Dan soal kenapa si Vaughn-nya begini … anggep aja kalo heart-ya udah sepuluh #lameexcuse #dikepret

Soal sifat 'mata duitan' Vaughn yang lumayan aku tonjolkan di fic ini, itu adalah pengembangan (seenaknya) dari salah satu line dialog Vaughn yang bunyinya kurang lebih, "Money rules the world. Don't forget that."

Oh ya, berhubung ketelitianku masuk dalam kategori memprihatinkan, pasti banyak typo di cerita ini hiks hiks :') Seandainya nemu, gak usah ragu buat kasih tau, biar bisa kuedit~

Bila mau cuap-cuap, silakan hantam kotak di bawah. Segela bentuk feedback diterima~! Mau lempar sepatu juga boleh xDD

Salam,  
Orichalc.

.

Sssssst, ada omake lho di bawah.

.

.

.

 **[OMAKE 1]**

Sambil mengelap permukaan konter toko, Mirabelle tersenyum memerhatikan Julia yang bekerja sambil bersenandung riang. Senang melihat anaknya itu kembali ceria setelah sempat mengalami mental breaking down berjamaah bersama lima cupid (gagal) lainnya.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian, anak-anak. Rasanya bahagia melihat Chelsea dan Vaughn berbunga-bunga begitu. Ah … semangat masa muda. Tapi aku penasaran, mengapa kalian sebegitu getolnya mencomblangkan mereka?"

Julia memegang dada dan memejamkan mata, memasang raut khidmat. Diiringi sorotan cahaya surgawi yang entah muncul dari mana, perempuan berambut pirang stroberi itu berkata takzim, "Tentu saja karena kami ingin sahabat kami berbahagia."

Mirabelle terharu dengan kelembutan dan kepedulian yang dimiliki sang putri. Wanita paruh baya itu nyaris mengucurkan air mata bahagia, namun urung ketika sang putri menjulurkan lidah seperti anak nakal dan berkata, "Tapi bohong~"

.

Sadarkah kalian, bila sebenarnya masih ada satu misteri yang belum terselesaikan, yakni alasan yang melatari pembentukan Tim SMDIC: Satukan Mereka Dalam Ikatan Cinta?

(Sebenarnya nama timnya bukan itu, tapi abaikan saja.)

Sebenarnya ….

Lima hari yang lalu.

Hari—yang sudah gerah karena terik matahari—tambah panas karena emosi seorang makhluk penghuni Mystic Island yang meledak-ledak seperti gas elpiji bocor.

"Grrrr, sudah kubilang, omonganmu itu sungguh bullshit! Mana mungkin butuh lebih dari satu tahun untuk mereka berdua menyadari perasaannya masing-masing!?"

"Jadi, menurutmu?"

"Mereka pasti bakal bisa bersatu dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkannya?"

"Karena aku punya sihir hebat yang membuatku bisa mengetahui banyak hal, sementara kau setiap hari hanya mendekam di dalam danau yang gelap dan basah itu, hahaha!"

"Justru, dari danau inilah aku bisa memonitor semua yang terjadi di atas kepulauan ini. Dengan kekuatan seorang dewi."

"Cih."

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Witch Princess dan Harvest Goddess memperdebatkan perihal hubungan satu-satunya petani di Sunshine Islands dengan seorang pebisnis hewan ternak tertentu. Yang pasti, kapan pun dan di mana pun, sikap tenang namun sebenarnya tak mau kalah Harvest Goddess bila ditemukan dengan dengan kekeraskepalaan Witch Princess—akan menghasilkan percekcokan panjang yang tak bakal selesai sampai kiamat.

"Begini saja," Harvest Goddess mencetuskan solusi, "bagaimana kalau kau buktikan argumenmu itu? Bila mereka menyatakan perasaan kepada satu sama lain dalam waktu dekat ini, maka kuakui bila argumenmu benar dan kau memang hebat."

Witch Princess (yang ternyata Valsea shipper?) terkekeh. "Hah! _It's just a piece of cake!_ Dengan sihirku, akan kuwujudkan—"

" _No, no, no_ ," Harvest Goddess menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "menggunakan sihir dilarang keras. Mengandalkan ilmu mistik untuk memanipulasi perasaan manusia adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Biarkan mereka bersatu secara natural."

Si penyihir berambut _strawberry-blonde_ bersedekap pongah. "Huh, jangan kira aku tak berdaya tanpa sihirku, Nenek Tua."

.

"Eh!? Anda meminta kami mencomblangkan Vaughn dan Chelsea? Kenapa? Kemudian—tumben Anda memanggil kami begini."

Julia-lah yang pertama kali menyuarakan keterkejutannya. Pasalnya, Witch Princess yang penyendiri dan tak pernah (sudi) keluar menyapa para penduduk, tiba-tiba memanggil Julia, Elliot, Denny, Lanna, Pierre, Natalie, Will, dan Lily ke rumahnya (lewat telepati) untuk menyampaikan permintaan tolong yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Duh, tak usah pakai 'Anda'. Santai saja, tak akan kusihir kalian jadi kodok selama omongan kalian masih sopan," tukas Witch Princess. "Sudahlah, jangan kaget begitu, kalian tak salah dengar. Aku minta tolong buat dua orang itu jadian dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Mengapa?" tanya Lanna, penasaran setengah mati.

"Ini demi harga diriku," jawab Witch Princess sambil menaruh kepalan tangan di depan dada.

Delapan bujang dan gadis tersebut gagal paham, tentunya.

Natalie menggumam ragu, "Tapi, aku dan Elliot tak bakal sempat melakukan hal seperti itu. Pekerjaan di musim gugur terlalu menumpuk untuk diabaikan."

Witch Princess mendelik garang. Natalie langsung kicep. Penyihir berambut emas itu pun menghela napas. "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kalian sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian demi menjaga kemakmuran kepulauan kecil ini dan semacamnya, tapi tak bisakah kalian meluangkan sedikit waktu? Lagipula, kalian akan kuberi imbalan membawa hasil memuaskan."

"Imbalan?"

Witch Princess tersenyum culas _. Fufufu, Nenek Tua itu berkata bila aku tak boleh menggunakan sihir untuk memanipulasi hati manusia, tapi … bukan berarti aku tak boleh menggunakan sihir untuk hal-hal lainnya, kan?_

"Sebutkan barang yang paling kalian inginkan, satu per satu. Bahkan bila benda tersebut ada di ujung dunia, akan kubawa tepat di depan mata kalian, dengan kekuatan sihirku."

 _Hebat banget!_ batin mereka terkagum-kagum.

"Nah, mulai dari kau, cowok ganteng," Witch Princess menunjuk Will yang berdiri paling pinggir.

"Eh, aku—" si pirang berpikir. Yang lainnya menunggu penasaran, kira-kira mereka isi pikiran mereka wah, _dia kan tipe orang kaya yang nggak terpikat dengan benda mahal, jadi kira-kira apa yang dia inginkan? Kebahagiaan? Jodoh? Keabadian?_ "—aku ingin seperangkat alat video game."

 _GUBRAK_.

"Hah—kenapa!?"

Will menggaruk kepala salah tingkah. "Ah, itu, soalnya orang tuaku tak pernah mengizinkanku membeli itu, jadi sewaktu kecil aku cuma bisa mendengar cerita teman-temanku akan keseruan video game yang mereka mainkan. Makanya, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, ahaha …."

 _Hiks aku turut bersedih dengan masa kecilnya yang pasti dikekang banyak aturan_ , batin mereka prihatin.

Kemudian, giliran tujuh orang lain yang menyampaikan keinginan mereka.

Lily: permata paling mahal di dunia.

Julia: ensiklopedia hewan terlengkap sejagat raya.

Natalie: kitchen set berlapis platinum.

Lanna: alat pancing gold edition keluaran perusahaan pancing terkenal yang diproduksi terbatas.

Denny: jala yang bisa menangkap ikan apa saja, termasuk King Fish paling langka.

Pierre: truffle, foie gras, kacang mede, dan segudang stok bahan-bahan masakan mahal lainnya.

Elliot: kacamata baru.

(Natalie mengguncang-guncang tubuh Elliot dengan penuh napsu. "Apa-apaan dengan keinginan yang sederhana dan nggak muluk-muluk itu, hah!? Pintar-pintarlah memanfaatkan kesempatan!")

.

Dengan demikian, Tim SMDIC: Satukan Mereka Dalam Ikatan Cinta resmi terbentuk.

(Misteri mengapa delapan orang itu begitu ngebet mencomblangkan Vaughn dan Chelsea: terpecahkan.)

(Well, pada dasarnya, tiap manusia berjiwa oportunis, kan? Tak ada manusia yang benar-benar lepas dari sifat materialistis, kan?)

.

Sementara itu, nun jauh di dasar danau, Harvest Goddess tersenyum puas. "Witch Princess tak pernah berubah, selalu mudah terpancing dan dikelabui, hoho. Ah, gawat, aku jadi merasa licik~ Tak apa, inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk Chelsea yang sering melempar hadiah-hadiah yang menyenangkan untukku sampai heart-ku penuh sepuluh biji. Baru kali ini aku bersahabat erat dengan manusia. Ini caraku membalas budi padanya."

(Identitas dedengkot utama Misi Satukan Mereka Dalam Ikatan Cinta: sudah terimplikasikan dengan jelas.)

.

.

.

 **[OMAKE 2]**

Sebagaimana aturan dalam tiap kisah romance di dunia, setidaknya mesti ada pihak yang tersakiti. Dalam kasus ini, bisa tebak sendiri, dua orang yang sejak awal cerita sampai end nggak disinggung sama sekali. (Karena ini cerita romance bebegoan tanpa intrik onesided love) (Bohong, sebenarnya karena Author bingung mau ngasih peran apa ke mereka, kan garing kalau Sabrina yang notabene rival tiba-tiba ikut jadi matchmaker) (Oke yang barusan anggap aja pengakuan dosa)

Namun, agar tidak disangka menganaktirikan(?) chara, dengan segala ketulusan hati tanpa niat bashing karakter, mari kita ceritakan sedikit tentang mereka.

Jadi, Mark dan Sabrina diam-diam bekerja sama merencakanan 1001 cara untuk memutuskan ikatan cinta yang (baru) terjalin antara Vaughn dan Chelsea. Mulai dari cara klasik macam "hasut agar mereka bertengkar" sampai yang ekstrem seperti "racuni salah satunya dengan sianida".

Saksikan usaha demi usaha mereka dalam _VnC, Target On! (Sequel)._

.

.

Tapi boong.

Mana mungkin lah, sebab Mark terlalu baik sampai-sampai bila menginjak nyamuk pun ia meminta maaf, dan Sabrina kelewat malaikat sampai-sampai memukul semut pun tak tega. Tapi soal mereka yang bekerja sama, nggak sepenuhnya salah. Jadi tempo hari, si Sabrina yang sedang menggalau di gereja dihampiri oleh Mark (yang sebenarnya lagi modusin Alisa). Entah gimana ceritanya, sesi curhat pun dimulai.

Di tengah luapan perasaan sesak yang membuncah, Mark—yang kebanyakan bergaul dengan Will—menyeletuk puitis, "Ah, kisah ini cocok dijadikan novel, ya? Tentang pahitnya cinta di antara indahnya pemandangan kepulauan," dan Sabrina menjawab, "Kenapa tidak?"

Akhirnya, dua orang yang mengidap _broken kokoro_ akut itu pun menghabiskan hari demi hari dengan berdiskusi merancang plot. Nanti kalau naskahnya sudah selesai bakal dikirim ke penerbit, syukur-syukur bila diterbitkan.

.

.

.

 **Beneran tamat :')**


End file.
